Jungle
by MYBIGBLUEBOX
Summary: Meet Nick Jr Sutton, there is something different about him, he has power and speed like no one else of this earth. His Uncle David is using him as a lab rat to find out these answers. Nina is sent to investigate. Will she risk her life to save another?


Title: Jungle

Author: Published under MYBIGLUEBOX

Series: Tarzan

Rating: M - to be on the safe side

Genre: Romance/General

Spoilers: None

Characters: Nina Knights, Nick Sutton, David Sutton, Matt, Amy, Izz, Jake, Tom.

Disclaimer: The characters and plot lines used in this fic are not mine they belong to Edgar Rice Burroughs.

Summary: Nina Knights is a new journalist who is trying to make it big in the newspaper world. She is set the story of a lifetime. But with this story comes a catch like most, its not of the norm. Meet Nick Jr Sutton all round nice guy and hottie yet there is something different about him, he has power and speed like no one else of this earth. Here's the catch his Uncle David is using him as his own lab rat to find out these answers. Nina is sent to investigate and uncover what is going on. Will Nina keep her cool and stick to her cover story? Will she get her story or will she risk her life to save another?

Warnings: Some violence and bad language present in later chapters.

A.N: this fic was not written by me. I am posting for a friend who doesn't want to be known and is nervous about posting fic on here. Please reivew NO FLAMES! Give her some pointers please I'm sure she'd love to hear your opinion. Thanks

Tarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzan

It was once a normal life for me, I had just left Greenwich University and was in my fourth month of working for the Daily Times; this was the start of my new adventure. I was a typical English girl, well brought up with a father who was a Lord and a mother for a Lady I had about the best education money could buy, yet not the best childhood, oh don't get me wrong cocktail parties and garden parties where great yet not life changing and that is what I wanted to do, make a difference and change the lives of others around me. I had mid-length chestnut hair, with blue eyes a trade mark from my father, yet my other sister Amy who was four years younger than me, had my mothers trade mark of being blonde, blued eyed and having hair that could look beautiful in any kinds of weather, no I lie they look great in any way. Not that I'm jealous or anything, yet having hair that is wavy and all you can do is where it up or have loose curls hang down, people say I'm lucky yet my hair only does nice curls when I spend time to do it, or it is usually down and wavy. I'm the average height for an English girl, meaning I'm quite small whilst again both my siblings Amy and my older brother James are taller than me, but I guess the middle child always gets left out. I have always been told by my mother that if I was going to get anywhere is society I had to dress like I belong, so that is why I get a large parcel every Monday with the latest suits, dress, leisure wear, swim wear and casual day time wear from my mother who gets these clothes from close designer friends, as she believes are middle child I'm incapable of buying my own clothes due to not having a clue on the latest trends, even though I'm around fashion and work across from the leadings woman magazine Instyle. However my father has a small doctor practice which he set up before his father Lord Knights passed on, and he then became Lord Knights yet he still does do the odd check up, on close friends and so on. My brother James owns his own I.C.T Company which recently sorted out the software system for MI5 and other big time company's such as the Sutton building and studios.

I lived in a small flat above a craft shop which was owned by my best friend and old school friend Isabella Kensington, who just made the headline news for having the longest relationship with London's hottest business man Thomas Newman. They meet in the second year of university and got on like a house on fire, and they were the ones who introduced me to Matthew, D.I from the metropolitan police. We got together in my last year of Uni and started dating, but to be truthful I can't feel the spark like I use to maybe its just that I just watched the new aero advert and wish my boyfriend looked like that. Don't get me wrong Matt is hot yet only just hot. My friend Izz believes this too, yet we can't tell Tom as this is his best friend. I also have two cats called Lucida and Peter (like Peter Pan) as he never seems to grow up and still acts like a kitten. My mother does not approve of my choice in pets, she's more corgis like the queen.

I sat typing away on my laptop and researching my mother's villa where they will be staying for the next three months for a long retirement present for my father. Then I heard my name being called by the secretary who sat near my desk and welcomed every new comer with a huge smile with straight teeth which must have been the work of a great orthodontist.

"Nina you have someone on line two for you" called Samantha from reception.

"Hello Nina Knights Daily Times, how can I help?"

"Hello gorgeous, I just love your telephone voice" said a deep voice from the other end.

"Hello Matthew, know what can I do for you" I smiled as I looked at the bunch of red roses on my desk, which I had just received that morning, it had a small card: 'Tonight an adventure will happen'

"I believe there should be a large packet coming to you in about two minutes" he laughed. I looked up and saw the post guy, Sam I believed his names was and all I could hear was MCR blaring out of his i-pod headphones, coming towards holding a large packet in his arms. I smiled and answered

"I believe you are right sir, oh I have to go, I have Cliff yelling at me to go his office. I'll see you later and please be safe with all those criminals that are coming in." I smiled at showing Cliff I was coming.

"Goodbye see you tonight" I whispered down the phone

"Have a good day, I love you and I'll see you tonight" he laughed back.

I opened the parcel and looking up at me was a black cocktail dress with a letter pinned to it 'wear this tonight and light up the room with your beauty'.

"Nina, I need you now, I have a story which might be interest you" called Cliff from his office. Cliff was the editor and chief of the Daily Times and made sure he made all of the reporter's life's hell with giving bad stories to new time journalists, like me. Yet he's a good man and makes sure we all do get our big story and treats us all as family.

"You wanted to see me" I smiled handing over the latest story had had written, on how to change your seating in your home using fengi shui as I let slip once that I knew about it and know I was told to write a piece on it, told you about the bad stories it gets worst than that, thrust me.

"Thank you, I have a story for you", he passed me a thick brown folder with Sutton written across it.

"You're giving me the Sutton story the one Smith is doing, the one about the son of Nicolas Sutton" I said looking up at him stunned.

"Yep that's the one, I know you wanted this story last time but I thought you were too young to handle what goes on in the rich's family in London and then I remember you came from one," he laughed "I also think you might need these as well, the company's credit card for any necessary's for completing this story." I was stunned everyone wanted this story, I couldn't believe my luck finally I'm going to have my chance to make a difference to lives, and that's meant literally, more on that later.

"Thank you Cliff, when do I have to have this completed by just so I know, when to start"

"The deadline of this report is when we go to press for the autumn sale advert; this will give you six weeks to complete this. Now go and start this report," I got up and walked to the door "and Nina good luck"

I walked to my desk and packed my laptop and things away and told Samantha that I would be seeing her soon after I have completed the Sutton report, I could help the excitement bubble out of me. I walked down Oxford Street passing all the shoppers and commuters. Walked towards New Bond Street and stood in front of my small flat. I couldn't wait to tell Izz about my big story, yet I had to get ready for my big night with Matthew, which I must thank her for, as she was the who set us up, as this was her boyfriends best friend from for ever. I opened my door to find Lucida and peter asleep on the sofa purring and showing it is really cat's life after all.

The answering machine flashed at me showing I had yet enough four new messages

"Beep. Beep. You have four new messages" as I pressed the message button.

" MESSAGE 1; Hi Nina it's Izz I hope you are well and I think we should meet up as I need to know if my friend wants to become my maid of honour" I screamed at hearing this.

"MESSAGE 2: Hello darling this is your mother, I just want to remind you that your sister comes tomorrow and please remember she's there to study for her A Levels whilst your father and I are on holiday."

"Shit, great how am I meant to look after Amy and write my article."

"MESSAGE 3: Hello it's me again, just wanted to know if you had semi-skinned milk in the house for when Amy comes round"

"Yes Mum I do, that's the only stuff I drink"

"MESSAGE 4: Nina Pick up, It's Cliff ok your not there I've got you the address for the Suttons smaller home in London, which Smith believes that is where they are keeping the son hidden. So good Luck the address is 150 Hamlet Road Kensington London, and please don't tell them you're a reporter make something up, but please stay safe this family is dangerous"

"Oh thanks Cliff for telling me that their dangerous"

It was coming up to 5:30pm and I still wasn't even change or thought about changing for that night, I was too busy planning how I was going to look after my younger sister in London, meet up with Izz and write my story. It had written about six different lists on how I was going to achieve all of this, a little habit I do when I get worried or stress I write lists and my family and friends hate it. I got ready and a black car pulled up which was sent by Matt and I was taken to the plaza were I was to wait for him. I waited and looked back at how long we had been at item, we got together about a year ago and five months to the day.

We dined and talk about the past and how we both felt about meeting each other and then by surprise and bottle of wine with a note address to me appeared in front of me. "I know what you are researching and don't try any funny games with me Miss Knights. D. Sutton. I looked around the restaurant but I couldn't see David Sutton or his older brother Nicolas Sutton. Matt notices my distress and took the note out of my hand and then asked me sternly what it meant. I told him about the article I was going to write and about how this was finally going to get me money and finally respect around the paper, Matt took my hand and kissed it, yet I felt the tension in his hand I could tell he wasn't pleased with me doing this article, yet he knew not to tell me what to do about my job as I couldn't tell him what to do about his. Except instead of telling me not to do it, it just whispered.

"Be careful, I know these people from working with their secretary and please stay safe" and then he kissed me on the forehead. The evening finished early as both of us had an early start so we parted once he dropped me home, still hadn't asked him to move in with me. I could still feel the tension between us, yet I couldn't have missed a chance like this in my career and Matt knew this.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, this is for you, happy anniversary". I passed Matt his present and kissed him lightly on the lips; it was what he wanted the new Gucci watch. He pulled out a small leather box and pulled out a small diamond cut ring, I couldn't help but gape at this ring; he moved and faced me in the car.

"Nina. Will you marry me?" he asked. I nodded yet felt strange, he put the ring on my finger, and it fitted perfectly. He kissed me on the lips and walked me to my door.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow and get some rest you've had an exciting day" he smiled kissing me again.

"Thank you, and see you tomorrow and" I croaked I couldn't speak, I forgot how too.

Tarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzantarzan

Okay so here is chapter one. Like I said before it's not mine, first time writer etc, etc. So please be nice and review without flames. ALL FLAMES WILL BE REPORTED AS ABUSE! Don't say I didn't warn you. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
